My One and Only Sin
by Timesup1
Summary: This a story about a beautiful, young princess named Elizabeth, and a poor, thieving boy named Meliodas.
1. Chapter 1

This a story about a beautiful, young princess named Elizabeth, and a poor, thieving boy named Meliodas. In this world there are monsters and demons and all sorts of things.

Chapter 1

It was one of those days. Dark, stormy, raining, and thundering. Elizabeth was climbing up a tree from the palace. She was running away again. This was her normal. Trying to run away, that is. And each time she would get spotted and was taken back to the palace by one of the guards. She hated the palace and wanted to go and see the kingdom. Since she was going to be the queen is two years, she wanted to see what it was like out of the palace, meet different people and go different places to do so.

She got out of the palace and started to run. When she was near a place with lots of people, she would walk in with the them to blend in. It soon became night, and that's when she realized she had gotten so far from the palace, she couldn't even see it anymore, but she was still in the village nearest to the palace so she had to be careful. She found a place to rest for a while, and soon fell asleep. Little did she know that she would be found and kidnapped.

When she woke up she was in a room with a small bed. _Where am I?!_ she thought to herself. Her hands were tied tightly together. Then, she heard footsteps and knew someone was coming. He was a big, tall man with a short brown beard and almost bald head.

"Who are you, and where am I?" She asked him.

Just then a young boy walked in. Elizabeth thought to herself, _Who is this person? And why was he in here? And-_

"Say something to the princess, son. Tell her what your name is." the man said.

 _SON! Oh,that makes perfect sense,_ _Elizabeth thought._

"Hi, I'm Meliodas. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Hi..." She said back, questionable.

Meliodas was carrying something in his arms. It was big and it looked heavy. It was just a bunch of boxes.

"I am going to the next village with the boxes, so watch her, ok?" The man said.

"Yeah, dad." Meliodas replied to him.

After that, the man picked up the boxes and left.

"What was in those boxes?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing you need to know about," Meliodas said to her.

The rest of the time the two didn't say a word to each other. Elizabeth was trying to get free from the ropes that were tied around her wrists. It soon became dark, and that's when she realized that she was almost free from the ropes and was soon going to able to break free. So she broke the rope and tried to leave, but then Meliodas saw her and throw a knife at her. It gave her a small cut on the cheek.

"Are you crazy?!" Elizabeth said angrily, "You could have killed me!"

"You're the one who is trying to escape and it would not have killed you. It is just a butter knife," Meliodas said to her. "Plus, it is not that sharp of a knife."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth turned around to face him, he was smiling and looked like he was about to laugh.

"Sorry," she said to him. "I just want to leave and go places."

"I can understand why you would want to leave here, but why the palace? It's so nice and comfortable, right?" He said to her.

"Yes it is, but I want to see this kingdom for what it is, not just from my window."

"Nice, but how did you get out of the ropes? I am sure they were tied tightly."

"I had a little knife in one of my pockets " She said.

"Cool, but you have to gave me the knife, I don't know what you would do with it. It is really late, you should get some sleep."

After a long time, it was finally morning and Elizabeth woke up, stretching her arms out and yawning. She was still very tired but this was about the same time she woke up in the castle.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake. Elizabeth, right?" Meliodas tilted his head slightly as he asked the question.

"Yeah it is. When did you wake up?"

"Maybe an hour or two ago."

"That's really early, you know".

"I know, but that is when I always wake up, so yeah," he shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

"Ok but- wait a minute, did I fall asleep, like here?"

"Yeah you did. Is that a problem?"

"No but… Well… Um,"

"It doesn't matter, right?"

"Yeah. What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Are we going to eat here or are we going out to eat?"

"We can go out if you want too."

"Sure"

"Okay, but before we go, u have to change into something else. People don't wear things like that for breakfast."

Elizabeth's dress was the least fancy dress that she had.

"Can we go to a store?" she asked

"Do u even have money? I'm not paying for you."

"I'm not an idiot, of course I have money."

"Good. Let's go."

They headed out of the house, and walking side by side, made their way down the road. There are a lot of store there.

"Do you like this store?"

"Um… the thing is, I said I had money, but not that much."

"You are and idiot. We can go somewhere cheaper"

"Thank you"

They found a good store and bought Elizabeth the clothes. Then they went to a place for breakfast.

"Uh, so does this place look good?"

They were in front of one of Elizabeth's favorite restaurants. Even though she liked a lot of the restaurants she gets to go to when she gets to go out of the castle.

"Yes, it is fine," Elizabeth said.

They went in and finish eating.

"So where do u want to go now."

"I want to leave this village and go explore the kingdom."

"Wow, that is deep."

"Hahahaha"

"So if you could go, would you?"

"Yes, of course"

"Then let's go!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait where are we going?" Elizabeth said.

"Where ever you want to,"Meliodas said as he took her arm and ran. "I wanted to leave this place for a while now, to, so why don't you just come with me?" he asked her.

"Sure but… As long as we don't run into guards or anyone, I think we should be fine. For the most part," Elizabeth said worryingly to Meliodas.

"Ok then it's settled, there is a path here that leads to the forest up on the mountain. If we follow it we can get there easily and we can figure it out the rest from there."

"Okay"

Both of them started on the path. Soon it became night and they had to rest for the night. Both of them were tired and wanted to sleep for a while. After walking a little longer they found a spot to rest and they did.

"That was fun," Elizabeth says, a little out of breath.

"I told you so," Meliodas said jokingly to her. "We should probably start a fire. I don't want to freeze to death today. You can go and get some sticks to burn,"

"Yeah, ok,"

And so Elizabeth went to get firewood for the fire.

"Be careful, Elizabeth. There are creepy things in there," Meliodas said jokingly.

"Yeah Yeah," said Elizabeth

Elizabeth went to go some firewood and Meliodas is trying to start a fire.

"Ugh, I should have brought some things to use for this," Meliodas said to himself. "Elizabeth might have brought stuff. I should have asked her if she did before she left."

Suddenly there were footsteps approaching the camp that Meliodas was setting up.

"That was fast. Did you get a lot?" Meliodas said looking up from the small fire he was trying to start. When he looked at her he did not she her. He saw something else, someo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Meliodas! I got the fire wood. But i'm not sure it is anoff," Elizabeth said loudly.

There was a loud thud. Elizabeth drop the wood at what she saw.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth. I thought you were going to the be out longer." Meliodas said calmly, though his situation was not the best.

"Who's your girlfriend, Meliodas," said one of the many bandits there.

"Oh, no one you need to know"

"Really? Now don't hold back on us,"

"I'm not, honest"

"Well, she is a beauty" one of the men there said as he approached Elizabeth. "She might even sell for more than ten thousand yen," he said holding a knife to her face.

"Hey, can I kill him, Meliodas?" Elizabeth said calmly.

"Yeah sure. It would better for me too," Meliodas replied cracking his knuckles, looking ready to fight.

 _LASH_

 _HIT_

 _SCREAM_

"That was fast. You did good, Elizabeth," Meliodas tells her.

"Thanks, but what was all that?"

"Oh just a few loose ends that up helped me tie up. At least now they won't bother me that much."

"OK…, Should we go to somewhere else or stay here?"

"We can stay here, but only for the night, then we have to keep moving."

"Ok, that's fine."

The next morning...

"Hey! Wake up. We have to get going!" Meliodas says to Elizabeth as she is waking up slowly.

"Ok, I'll started getting the things." Elizabeth said sleepily as she started to wake up.

Elizabeth walked around the campsite to take down to tent and to get her and Meliodas's things. It was her first day out of the castle and not in that old, rundown house.

"Are you still not done?" Meliodas said as he came back from the river near by there camp site.

"No not yet, but where did you go?" Elizabeth said as she was still packing things up.

"I found a river not to far and got water for us. I'm thinking that we can go to this village next." Meliodas said as he pulled out a map of almost the whole kingdom.

"Wow, that's huge!"

"Well not really. This is jut of the kingdom. If it was the world, then it would be a whole lot bigger."

"You promised that we would go see the world, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did and I plan on keeping the promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two started to walk and before long they came across a small town. It was not the one on the map but it is a good stopping places since it was almost dark out.

"I am very tired. Can we find a place to rest and get food?" Elizabeth said.

"Sure, but I don't think we can sleep in an inn or anything. We don't have enough money for that and food." Meliodas said as he looked into the small pouch of money.

"That's fine. Also long as we get to eat."

The two walk around a bit more to find a good place to eat and rest for a little bit. They finally found a place call Curiosity.

"Let's go in here. It looks good enough for us." Meliodas said walking into the restaurant.

"Table for two?" the waiter at the front said.

"Yes please," said Elizabeth.

As she and Meliodas walked to there sits, Meliodas noticed something. There were a few people looking at a poster and back at them.

"Elizabeth, I think we should go," Meliodas said worryingly and looking for an exit.

"Why? This place looks nice. Let's stay," Elizabeth said without a care in a world and to hungry to care.

"Fine, but let's leave as soon as possible,"

Just after the two sat down, a pair of what looked like mercenaries, came up to them.

"Hey beautiful!" one of them said to Elizabeth.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said to him.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time," the other one said to her.

"No. As you can see, I am with someone," Elizabeth said referring to Meliodas.

"Yeah, so why don't you don't walk away?" Meliodas said to them.

"I don't think considering that fact that this little girl is the second princess of the Kingdom of Liones," One man said as he took Elizabeth's arm and tried to drag her off.

"No! Let me go!" Elizabeth said screaming inside the restaurant.

"I think you made a mistake. This girl is my girlfriend and I was just taking her out for dinner on her birthday. If you want to, you can hit on some other girl who comes your way!" Meliodas said as he got up from his sit and walked towards them.

"What are are you saying you little punk!" the other man said to Meliodas as he walk towards him.

"I'm saying that you should let her go!" Meliodas yelled at him.

 _PUNCH  
HIT_

 _BANG_  
Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth's arm and ran to and out the door into the streets. They ran this way and then that way until they were far enough from Curiosity to take a break.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What was that about?" Elizabeth said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"There might be a bounty put out for you. Didn't you see them looking at a piece of paper?" Meliodas said to her as he was also trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah but why?"

"If you are forgetting, you are still a princess. And the king just might want to know where his 15 year old daughter is!" Meliodas said getting a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry if I forgot!" Elizabeth yelled back

"How could you forget something like that!"

"Sorry, ok?" Elizabeth said in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to, for yelling at you." Meliodas said sincerely.

"It's ok." Elizabeth said as she started walking.

Meliodas ran to catch up to her.

"I think we should get up to that hill. We can set up for the night there. Ok?" Meliodas said pointing to the hill that was just a mile or two away.

"Yeah. That's fine." Elizabeth said as yawned a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two of them walked up the hill not saying a word to each other. When they finally got to the hill, Elizabeth went to find some wood and Meliodas started setting up the tent. The two didn't say a word. After Elizabeth came back from getting some wood, Meliodas started to make a fire.

"I'm gonna get some meat. We didn't get to finish our food at the restaurant and after we leave this town, we won't find another one for awhile," Meliodas said getting his sword.

"Ok… I'm sorry. For yelling at you too," Elizabeth said looking embarrassed.

"It's fine, really. I'm gonna go now. I'll be back in a little bit," Meliodas said as he started to walk away from the tent and down the hill a little.

A few minutes passed and Elizabeth started to get sleep after the long day. Soon she was fast asleep. When Meliodas came back to the camp, everything was in ruins. The fire was out, the tent was broken, and Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth's P.V.

 _Where am I? It's so dark and I can't move my body._

Suddenly, the cart she was in stopped and she heard noise outside. Just then, the door at the back of the cart opened and she saw a strange man. Her vision was a little blur because of the light that suddenly came from opening the cart. From what she could see, the man had pink hair blueish eyes. As her eyes started to get used to the lights, she noticed a pin with a certain crest on it. The man was a Holy Knight!

After Elizabeth ran away from the castle, all the Holy Knights were to keep an eye out if they saw her. A few of them were to go looking for her, but lots of the Holy Knight had other jobs to attend to.

Meliodas P.V

Meliodas dropped the bird that he had caught and started to look around, panicking. After a few minutes of looking around, Meliodas couldn't find her. He gathered all the things and ran down the hill. He was going back into the town to see if Elizabeth was there.

As he was running around, he found the bounty hunters that had tried to take Elizabeth in an ally.

"Hey there!" Meliodas said as he came closer to them. "My friend seems to have gone missing, would you happen to know where she is?" He said with a scary look on his face as he slowly took out his sword.

"N...No clue man," one of them said as they both were trembling with fear as the young boy they were taking money from ran away.

"Really?" Meliodas said as he was right in front of them with his sword completely out of its sheath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth's P.V.

"I think she's awake," the man said as he climbed up to get into the cart.

"The drugs should have wore off by now," a different man said outside the cart.

He was definitely not a Holy Knight. For the looks of it, he was just a normal person.

" _That man is probably a bounty hunter."_ Elizabeth thought as the Holy Knight approached her.

"Princess," the Holy Knight said. "My name is Gilthunde and I'm taking you back to the castle. The king and your sisters have been worried sick about you."

"No! I'm not going back there!"

"Just listen to me. The king is desperate to find you his has been so worried about you that he's barely sleeping and his health has gotten worse."

"What? You can't be serious. You're lying to me!" Elizabeth says to him, about to cry.

"It is true," Gilthunde says to her. "If you behave, I'll let you sit with the two of us in the front of the cart."

"Fine," Elizabeth says in a low voice.

 _Was it my fault father is sick?_ Elizabeth thinks to herself.

"Hey?" Gilthunde says. "Are you ok?"

"I can't get up," Elizabeth says in a quiet tone.

"Do you mind if I carry you, Princess?"

Elizabeth shakes her head and Gilthunde picks her up and carries her to the front of the cart.

"You can start back up to the castle, Jude," Gilthunde says.


	10. Chapter 95 Author's Notes

**Author's Note Chapter:**

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been publishing chapters and that this isn't a real chapter, which I'm sure all of you were looking forward to.

I just wanted to say that I'm most likely going to finish My One and Only Sin, by the end of the year (completely). The reason no chapters have been out the last few months is that I'm making Chapter 10 a big one.

Also, I wanted to say that I'm really trying to get it done, and that this is the first fanfic I have written, not finished. All the support I got from you guys over the last few months means a lot.

I think that's about it. Thank you for reading and putting up with my crazy publish dates. I hope you all like the last chapter and read some of my other stories.

Again, thanks for reading!

P.S.

I'm literally working on the 10th chapter as you read this.


	11. Chapter 10 - Last One

**Note:**

I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes! (Editied Chapter)

 **Chapter 10**

After a very long journey, for both Meliodas and Elizabeth, the two of them were in the capital city, Britannia.

Gilthunde took Elizabeth to the castle while Meliodas was on the streets of the city.

 **Elizabeth's PV**

"Gilthunde! Your back!" one of the maids said as she waved to him and ran down the stairs, into the front yard, to where Elizabeth and Gilthunde were.

"Yes. We just got back. Please go and tell the king that I've found the princess and that we will be coming to see him shortly," Gilthunde said as he gave the maid his things and looked back at Elizabeth to make sure she was ok.

I can believe I'm back here so soon. Elizabeth thought to herself as another maid approached her to take her things as well.

"Do you want to see the king now or do you want to go and freshen up a little?" Gilthunde asked her.

"I think I'll go to my room and freshen up," Elizabeth said.

"Ok," Gilthunde said as he turned to the maid, who had taken Elizabeth's things. "Please escort the Princess back to her room."

"As you wish," the maid said.

 **Meliodas's PV**

Where could she be? Meliodas thought to himself as he raced through the streets of the city.

Suddenly, he started to slow down as he came to the familiar streets of the neighborhood, where he used to live. Meliodas was walking down the streets to where his house was, also remembering the fact that he left his father with the "hostage" without telling him or anything.

As he was remembering these things, he came to the front of his house, knowing that his father was probably in there, pissed that he was gone. Even though they had been gone for almost two months, his father wasn't the type to forget betrayal, especially from his own son. Meliodas dashed to the side of the house (where he couldn't be seen) as the door suddenly swung open, revealing his father with a castle guard.

"If you come up with anything else, sir, please let us know," the guard said, about to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. I already told you, that I don't know anything," his father said in a rough tone.

The soldier sighed. As he was about to leave, another soldier came running towards them.

"The princess…," the soldier said, out of breath

"What about her?" the other one said.

"She's back!" he shouted.

"What? She really is?"

"Yeah, Lord Gilthunde brought her back."

Meliodas, still hiding, was shocked that she was at the castle, but then again he figured that someone bringing her back was possible.

"What about my son? Is he with her?" Meliodas's father asked.

"No, sir. He isn't. We are sending out soldiers to see if they can find him where Gilthunde found the princess." the running guard replied.

"But you should know, sir, that even when we do find him, he will most likely be put in jail. He did kidnap the princess after all." The soldier that was original with him said.

"But…" his father started before being interrupted.

"If that's that cause," Meliodas said coming out of the corner, "the take me to Elizabeth."

The guards were stunned, as well as his father, that he would willingly come out of hiding to face the consequences of his actions. The guards quickly took him and the things he was caring, even his sword.

"Ow. you don't have to be so rough," Meliodas said while being taken by them. "Father," Meliodas said, looking back at his father, smiling, "Thank you for everything. Without you, I would have never found someone to protect."

The guards took him towards the place as Meliodas's father fell to the ground, almost in tears.

 **Elizabeth's PV**

The maid took Elizabeth to her room to change her clothes before they went to see her father in his room. The doors open and out came Prince Arthur, Elizabeth's little brother.

"Lizzy! Your back!" Arthur yelled as he jumped into Elizabeth's arms.

"Yep. I'm back, Arthur" Elizabeth said, holding the young prince.

"My lady," The maid said, "We must get you ready to see your father."

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth said. "Arthur, do you want to come with us to see father?"

"Of course! Can I stay with you till we go? I want to hear all about your adventures outside!"

"Ok"

Elizabeth, the maid, and Arthur all went into Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth told Arthur about what she did when she was outside as the maid dressed her. The dress was something simple and easy to move in. The maid knew Elizabeth would prefer something like this and it would save time just to do this in the first place then having to fight about it later with her. As the two of them were talking, Gilthunde knocked on the door.

"May I come in," he said.

"Of course," Elizabeth said as the maid was finishing up dressing her.

"My lady and Prince, the king wishes to see both of you,"

"Now?" Elizabeth asked

"Now," Gilthunde replied.

"What does he want?" Elizabeth asked Gilthunde as they walked towards the king's chambers.

"I'm not sure but, I think he just wants to see his daughter who ran away from home."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said quietly.

Gilthunde, Elizabeth, and Arthur all quickly walked to the king's room. When the three of them got there, Gilthunde opened the door to let them in.

"Your majesty, I have brought the Princess and the Prince, like you've requested," Gilthunde said.

"Thank you, Gilthunde. You may leave. I wish to speak to my children alone," the king said, while laying on his bed and the doctor right next to him. What he said had indicated for everyone to leave, and they did, only leaving Elizabeth and Arthur. The maids and the doctor left the room, while Gilthunde stayed outside with the guards, just in case.

"My children, come to the bed, so I may see you," the king said weakly.

"Of Course father," Elizabeth said as Arthur ran to the bed and she walked.

"Elizabeth, can I ask why you left," the king asked.

"Because, father, I needed it. You can't just keep me here until I rule the land. I want to see what the people are like and how they act.'

"I understand where you're coming from, but you should have talked to me. I could have let you go."

"No, you wouldn't have. Or at least, not the way I wanted to be. You would have just put guards on me and a restriction to where I was allowed to go. That's not what I wanted," Elizabeth said as she sat on her father's bed and looked at him.

Just as she said that, almost if on cue, there were loud noises from outside. Elizabeth went to see what it was, and to her surprise, it was Meliodas bursting through the doors. There were guards coming toward them as he ran to Elizabeth.

"I found you. Did you think that you would be able to get away from me that easily?" Meliodas asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"No, I didn't," Elizabeth said as she ran to him and jumped into his arms for a hug. The guards were there, dumbfounded of what to do. Even Arthur, who had been listening to Elizabeth and his father's conversation, just sat on the bed, wondering what was happening and who the short, young man was.

"Well, I'm not really sure of what to do right now so… Hey! Mister King Guy!" Meliodas called to the king as Elizabeth, still hugging him, turned to her father. "I'm gonna be taking Elizabeth with me, for the time being. I'll bring her back soon!"

Meliodas said all that and without the King saying anything to him or Elizabeth. Elizabeth let go of Meliodas, and the two started to walk out of the King's room and into the hall.

Out into the hall, Gilthunde was trying to get up off the ground. His injuries were not too severe, but there were many of them. Elizabeth and Meliodas walked passed him but stopped when Gilthunde called to them.

Hey! Kid!" he yelled, still trying to get off the ground.

"Yeah, what is it?" Meliodas asked as both of them turned around.

"You _have_ to protect the princess, at all costs."

"Don't you think I already knew that? I would never let anything happen to her." As Meliodas said that to Gilthunde, Elizabeth started to blush, quite hard. Meliodas took Elizabeth by her hand and started walking out of the hall and palace and to the streets of the city, where their amazing adventure was going to start (again).

Arthur's Note:

Hey everyone! I hope you like the LAST chapter of My One and Only Sin. Thank you for reading and putting up with the inconsistent updates and short chapters.

I was planning on splitting this chapter into two, but I thought you guys deserve a VERY long chapter (long for me) after all the short ones. Again, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
